Black Knights
137 |score = 355,247.79 |avgscore = 2,593.05 |alliancerank = 2 |activebloc1 = |activebloctype1 = |activetreaty1 = Guardians of the Galaxy |activetreatytype1 = MDoAP |activetreaty2 = Order of the White Rose |activetreatytype2 = MDoAP |activetreaty3 = Camelot |activetreatytype3 = MDoAP |activetreaty4 = The Commonwealth |activetreatytype4 = MDoAP |activetreaty5 = Solar Knights |activetreatytype5 = MDoAP |activetreaty6 = Afrika Korps |activetreatytype6 = MDP |activetreaty7 = Yakuza |activetreatytype7 = Protectorate |activetreaty8 = Hyperborea |activetreatytype8 = Protectorate |activetreaty9 = Eregion |activetreatytype9 = Protectorate |activetreaty10 = Brotherhood of the Clouds |activetreatytype10 = Protectorate |discord = https://discordapp.com/invite/ByvkGPE |ministry6 = Archduke of EDO |minister6 = GreyOps |ministry7 = Archduke of Communications |minister7 = xSTRYKAx }}The Black Knights is an alliance that was founded on December 12, 2014, by Yosodog and LordStrum, along with 5 others. It is currently run by Leo the Great. It has been involved in most major conflicts since its creation, such as the FSA-tS War, the Great VE War, the Proxy War, Oktoberfest, the 168 Day War, the Pacific War, the Silent War, Papers, Please, and the Ayyslamic Crusade. Its official religion is Ayyslam. Charter The BK Charter is a document that outlines the principles of the Black Knights, the role of government, and the general rules by which the alliance is run. Establishment of BK The Black Knights were established by a small group of players who had migrated from another nation-based game called Cyber Nations. They were Yosodog, Supercheese, Mr. Flubb, LordStrum, P8ntballerdude, Jaguar, and Irule777. A DoE was made a day after its establishment (along with a joke DoW on Guardian, though it was later locked). Some weeks afterward, the Black Knights became a protectorate under the Syndicate. Growth of BK Around January and February 2015, the Black Knights was a third-page small alliance (20th - 30th in alliance rank) and went through a few, quiet governmental shifts. However, it then entered its first war, the FSA-tS War, allied with the Syndicate and Viridian Entente against the Frontier Sort Alliance, an alliance on the yellow sphere infamous due to its general instability and frequent raids against other aligned nations. In April 2015, the Black Knights reached the top 20 in PnW; the protectorate status of BK was removed on April 6, 2015, and an MDoAP was promptly signed between BK and the Syndicate. An MnDoAP was signed between BK and United Purple Nations on April 27. On April 20, 2016, BK reached an alliance score of 100,000 for the first time. As of June 12, 2016, BK was the third strongest alliance score-wise, and second largest member wise. As of August 27, 2016, BK was the second strongest alliance score-wise, and largest member wise. As of May 2019, it is the second largest alliance in terms of its score and members. Government of BK The government of BK is a hierarchical system lead by the emperor, in which his word is law. The heir to the throne and second in command is the Viceroy. Acting under the Viceroy are the various Archdukes who overlook their respected departments. The heir and the second in command to the respective Archdukes in each department are the First Dukes. Acting under the Dukes are the respected staff members for that department. The alliance also has a Senate. War History Alliance Advertisements In-game advertisements used by the alliance for recruitment, propaganda or other purposes. Credits for most of the advertisements to the Shifty Stranger Presidential Library and Getty Images 2015-2017. qkh8QB8.png thoMAFc.png i6KAQgs.png Cb5IO8c.png iaXpqr4.png TYLvnKj.png ubUUYYE.png 3iQTJgk.png 3jhgdTF.png 3O4NKHm.png 5uloysx.png 6VT7dtS.png 9DQKgJr.png 39juC1P.png 52qTGex.gif 229co6f.png baZCBKT.png BBmF8vB.png BK_straight_outta_orbis_2_copy.png czrQxll.png Dnz6xjw.png eDJFSIy.png ePRaSy9.png EZnPGhr.png fi5EpZJ.png g2YFx2z.png g9vw6vY.gif g26e40T.png gDrWdSP.png gGSjjJX.png hcCL1Ja.gif hHrCrkK.gif HIMmulI.png htSqAfD.png hTyqODX.png hVu3mkN.png hYHr7zd.png IejXoW4.png IpK4rwM.png iW3BF0z.png JCstqkG.png l54FZ4A.png N0PLoPb.png N1VBT7J.gif NvfaKL4.png OJ1vFeA.png P4pbagv.png PaFrFPZ.png pwh9rkD.png q4zHt2P.png qEffbZO.png QvHSlsc.png qwKpeh4.png qzpMXMA.png SCQkXvi.png SfPI9gC.png sgzI58M.png Tewv2r5.png tpiwNyW.png tVe7wz0.png VD6RlqI.png VnlJ2IA.gif wzENzVd.png xEgM3sX.png xZzBzBZ.png Z5C1bTR.png zDMAcrk.png DD4Z7I9.png EMV8ckV.png 3b4M3w1.png Community Awards These are the awards which the Black Knights has won in the Politics and War Awards: * Best War Flag (2016) * Best Recruiting Staff (2016) * Best Propaganda Staff (2016) * Best Forums (2016) * Most Entertaining IRC/Discord Channel (2016) * Best Military (2017) * Most Active Alliance (2017) * Best Diplomatic Team (2017) * Best Propaganda Staff (2017) * Best Forums (2017) * Best Alliance for New Players (2017) - Awarded to Zodiac which merged into BK * Best Economic System (2017) - Awarded to Zodiac which merged into BK * Best Recruiting Staff (2017) - Awarded to Zodiac which merged into BK * Most Honorable Alliance (2017) - Awarded to Cornerstone which merged into BK * Most Entertaining Discord Channel (2017) - Awarded to Cornerstone which merged into BK * Alliance of the Year (2018) * Most Powerful Alliance (2018) * Best Military (2018) * Best War Flag (2018) * Most Active Alliance (2018) * Best Propaganda Staff (2018) * Alliance Most Likely to Succeed in 2019 * Best Alliance for New Players (2018) These are the awards which members of the Black Knights have won as individuals: * Player of the Year (2018): Leo the Great aka The Mad Titan * Most Powerful Player (2018): Leo the Great aka The Mad Titan * Best Alliance Leader (2018): Leo the Great aka The Mad Titan * Player Most Likely to Achieve Greatness in 2019: Leo the Great aka The Mad Titan * Best Player Avatar (2018): Leo the Great aka The Mad Titan * Best Player Sig (2018): Gorge aka Pestilence Timeline of Events * December 13th, 2014 - Joke declaration of existence * December 13th, 2014 - Joke declaration of war on Guardian * December 14th, 2014 - Joke declaration of war on TEst * December 28th, 2014 - Serious declaration of existence * January 26th, 2015 - Declaration of war on FSA (first real war) * January 29th, 2015 - End of hostilities against FSA * April 7th, 2015 - Syndicate MDoAP * April 8th, 2015 - New Flubb Order protection * April 27th, 2015 - UPN MnDoAP * May 21st, 2015 - Declaration of war on Mensa HQ * May 31st, 2015 - Mensa HQ surrender * June 9th, 2015 - BK forum pip created * June 29th, 2015 - TLF MDoAP * July 17th, 2015 - UIS protection * August 4th, 2015 - Rose MDoAP * August 4th, 2015 - InGen MDoAP * August 5th, 2015 - Trident protection * August 25th, 2015 - Declaration of war on VE * September 1st, 2015 - VE surrender * September 3rd, 2015 - Rose treaty cancellation * September 22nd, 2015 - Obsidian Accords, bloc treaty with InGen and TKR * September 27th, 2015 - The Masters Race protection * October 17, 2015 - Declaration of war on DEIC * October 20, 2015 - Declaration of war on BoC * February 5, 2016 - Declaration of war on TLF and Charming Friends * February 6, 2016 - Declaration of war on SWF * February 9, 2016 - Declaration of war on VE * March 3, 2016 - Treaty with BoC * March 13, 2016 - BoC joins the Obsidian Order * April 5, 2016 - Polaris MDoAP * April 8, 2016 - Order of the White Rose protection * April 11, 2016 - Cornerstone MnDoAP * April 22, 2016 - NK treaty cancellation *June 13th, 2016 - Declaration of war on NPO *June 14th, 2016 - Sparta counter *June 23rd, 2016 - Sparta surrender *June 27th, 2016 - NPO surrender *July 4th, 2016 - Sparta MnDoAP *August 22nd, 2016 - Treaty with Mensa HQ *September 10th, 2016 - Recognition of Hostilities with NPO and UPN *September 11th, 2016 - Recognition of Hostilities with Polaris *October 8th, 2016 - BK and allies form the New Prisoner's Order for individual surrenders *October 10th, 2016 - DEIC surrenders to BK and allies *October 13th 2016 - NPO and allies surrender to BK and allies *November 4th, 2016 - BK and tTO MDoAP Treaty *December 27th, 2016 - BK declares war upon TEst, Roz Wei, and Arrgh *January 3rd, 2017 - BK cancels treaty with Obeslik *January 14, 2017 - Arrgh surrenders to BK and allies *January 17, 2017 - TEst surrenders to BK and allies *January 20, 2017 - Roz Wei surrenders to BK and allies *January 30th, 2017 - CKD Vassal *March 6th, 2017 - R&R MDoAP *March 6th, 2017 - OWR treaty (I guess it's an MDoAP?) *March 8th, 2017 - NPO MDoAP *March 18, 2018 - April 18, 2018 - The Ayyslamic Crusade took place, ending in a NAP for all combatants Government History of The Black Knights Category:Active Alliances Category:Alliances with Advertisements Category:Member Alliances of the Inquisition Category:Former Member Alliances of the Obsidian Order Category:Alliances based on Knights Category:Black Knights